So Long Ago
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: What if Shego hated Christmas? But for what reason? Rated for murder and aghast. Please R&R!


Title- So Long Ago  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible does not belong to me, they belong to Disney!  
  
Summary- Why Shego hates Christmas. Contains blood and murder.  
  
Author's note- Whatever I write in this story, it never happened. Also Shego is 23 in this story. She's eight when she is younger.  
  
************************  
  
It was late into the night for Dr. Drakken and Shego. It was Christmas Eve and tomorrow was to be Christmas. Shego and Drakken decided that over the years that they had known each other, they had never really had a Christmas without trying taking over the world. Shego decorated the lair, while Drakken bought all the food and drinks. He told Shego that they hadn't had any alcohol to drink in a long time so he said tonight was the perfect time.  
  
A few hours had passed with spiked eggnog and sitting on the couch just talking. Shego set down her empty glass on the coffee table and ended only up dropping all the other empty glasses on the small table. Shego was tipsy. Drakken was also but not as much as Shego.  
  
Drakken had been telling Shego about his past Christmas when he was young. Amazingly, Shego didn't think they were boring at all. Shego had never really liked Christmas at all considering her past. She hated to admit it but, since Drakken was telling her about his past Christmas's that means that she would have to tell him about hers also.  
  
It had come to that dreadful time when Drakken asked Shego about her past Christmas's.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you about one Christmas, it is the reason I hate it all." She said softly.  
  
"I would love to hear what you've got to say, Shego." He whispered.  
  
"Alright, you asked for a long story." Shego said, getting comfortable on the couch.  
  
************************** 15 years in the past *************************  
  
A small young girl with long wavy black raven hair and big green eyes sat on a rug, next to the fire, reading a book of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. The small girl finished her book and got up to put it away. After the little girl put her book away she went to the kitchen and got out some milk and cookies for Santa. The little girl had always set out some cookies and milk for him for as long as she could remember.  
  
"Shego, dad wants us in bed now," Said her brother Hego, he looked at the plate and cup in disgust and said, "You still believe in Santa, Shego?" He said and turned around walking upstairs.  
  
Shego only smiled and set the plate down on the table next to the chimney. Satisfied with her work, she went to head off to bed. Shego made it to her room and lay down on her bed. She prayed for everyone to be safe and warm and that she was thankful for her family's wellbeing. After she finished she tucked herself in and was about to turn off the light when her mother walked in her room.  
  
"Shego, I just came to say good night to you dear." Her mother said softly.  
  
"Good night mommy, I love you." Shego said, as she kissed her mom lightly on the cheek.  
  
Her mom smiled lovingly and hugged her eight year old daughter. Shego took after her mother's looks, wavy black raven hair with green eyes, and pale skin. They were both beautiful in every way. Her mother gave her one last kiss and turned to leave. Her mother turned off the light and closed the door.  
  
It was late into the night when Shego woke up with a start. She had heard a thud from down stairs. She got up and bolted out of her door thinking it was Santa Clause. From what she had read, Santa was very secretive, so she didn't want to scare him. She hid behind the hallway wall and poked her head out to look. She gasped, it wasn't Santa, it was a big man, but he wasn't Santa. She ran upstairs as quietly as she could and ran to her brother's room.  
  
"Hego, there's a man in the house." She whispered urgently.  
  
Hego pushed her off of him and said, "Go to sleep Shego, your just playing stupid again."  
  
She sighed and decided to run to her mother and father's room. She opened her brother's door and was about to run in the hall way when she heard a scream coming from her Parent's bedroom. Hego got up from his bed and told Shego to stay in his closet until he told her she could come out.  
  
Shego was always taught to listen to orders when there was danger so she obeyed and went into the closet to hide. Her breathing was ragged, from her fright. She heard her mother's frightened scream and her father's yell. It sounded like her brother's yells were muffled. Shego, being the eight year old she was, didn't understand what was happening so she covered her ears.  
  
It seemed like hours until the screaming had stopped. Her family must have gotten rid of the bad people. She cautiously stepped out of the closet and out into the hallway. She started to head towards her parent's bedroom when she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. It was her mother's bloody mangled body. Her eyes were still opened and looked as if there was pure terror in them instead of the warmth that radiated from them. She leaned down and carefully covered her mother's eyes. Tears were in her eyes when she ran down the stairs, she had seen her fathers torn up limbs and didn't want to see the rest. She made it down the stairs and started to look for her brother when she felt arms wrap around her small ones. She gasped as she looked around and saw it was the man she had seen, he killed her family.  
  
He let her go and grabbed her wrist. She gasped as he leered at her.  
  
"Do you know who I am little one?" He asked with the foulest smelling breath ever.  
  
"No, I don't," She said meekly.  
  
He laughed and said, "You should because I am the one you will fear for the rest of your life. My name is Avarius. Your coming with me, you and your brother will be my new slaves." He said menacingly.  
  
Shego gasped and tried to get out of his grasp. Just then she heard a voice say 'no she's not', it was her brother, Hego.  
  
He hit Avarius in the back with a bat. Shego scratched Avarius across the face to make him release his grip on her wrist.  
  
"Shego, get out of here, get help!" He yelled.  
  
Shego nodded with big eyes and ran out the front door to go find help. She ran and ran and ran until she could run no longer. She collapsed on the snowy ground and cried for her brother and her parents. She didn't know who to ask for help.  
  
Shego had fallen asleep on the cold white blanket of snow. She started to cry again because she knew her brother was dead because of her. It was all her fault. She was a failure. Suddenly, Shego got a burning desire to get revenge on the man named Avarius. No matter what, she would get her revenge on the man that destroyed her innocents.  
  
**************************** Present Time*****************************  
  
Shego's eyes were teary eyed when she finished her story. Drakken set down his drink on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Shego tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered in her hair.  
  
"I found out when I was way older that my brother had escaped, but was badly injured. A policeman found me and brought me to a foster home, where I grew up in. I ran away when I was fifteen. That was when I met you." She said, finishing the ending to her story.  
  
"That was the best day of my life." He smiled, "Even though I dropped out of college that day, I still had you to look up too."  
  
"Yes, I am glad we found each other. We make a great team Drakken." She putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I will help you get your revenge on him, if you want me too." Drakken replied, stroking her hair.  
  
"I would love that." She looked up at him, smiled, and leant down to capture his lips in her own.  
  
That night Drakken and Shego had learned about each other more than they thought they knew. They also found hidden love for each other. Soon Shego would get her revenge on Avarius, just not now.  
  
************************** The End ***********************  
  
Did you like it??? Was it too cheesy? I just wanted to make an aghast story for once. I hope I did a good job. Please read and review!! Oh and remember anything I wrote I have no clue if it is real or not. But I am saying it's not because I made it up, lol, unless I'm psychic or something, which we all know I'm not. 


End file.
